Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind
"How about we take him to a place where he had memories?" ~Nathan, being the one to figure out how to "cure" Joshua of his temporary amnesia. ---- ''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind ''is the fourth and last film of The Schoolboys Series. The film was uploaded to YouTube a day after Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters on the 16th of September, 2010, because the latter had to be re-uploaded due to difficulties. Plot The film opens with Joshua Kerr thinking at The Schoolboys Spot, at Morning Tea, an unknown amount of time after the 3rd film. However, a strange Tui noise from the bushes alerts him, and as he investigates, a masked figure, who the Schoolboys later name Jumper Head, jumps out of the bushes and hits Joshua hard on the head. Jumper Head then flees the scene while Joshua falls to the ground, dazed and hurt. A few hours later, at lunchtime, Josh Kingston, Junior notices his disappearance. He is at the increasingly popular meeting point for the Schoolboys Team. It is located on the other side of the gym to the old meeting point. The other two Schoolboys, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob, arrive at the spot and Josh informs them of the situation. However, while beginning to discuss the matter, Daniel Weasley, a friend of the Schoolboys walks past, who was heading towards his Soccer meeting in the Gym, his favourite sport. Daniel confirms that he hasn't seen Joshua, either, and promises to help them if he sees him. Just then, Samuel Murray appears, and sees Nathan, his favourite football player. Thinking correctly that the other two Schoolboys are his friends, he questions them, asking if they'll join football practice the next month, to which Josh and Nick reply, "No.". Feeling a little disappointed, the Coach says goodbye, claiming to go somewhere called "The Coach Lair", but trips and falls of the rails, then claiming that he's okay. The three Schoolboys think that Joshua may be at The Schoolboys Spot, which was their old place to hang out, and they are right, spotting Joshua on the ground, hurt. After running over, Joshua gets up, not remembering who they are and fleeing to a tree, warning them that they'll "never catch him alive". However, Josh feels a little surreal about the whole thing and claims that they should take Joshua to see "High King Roman", the self-proclaimed student leader of the students, who also claims that he knows hypnosis. Taking the amnesic Joshua to the Study Room, the Schoolboys bow before Roman in respect and ask him kindly to help Joshua, who is more interested in the room then Roman. Daniel Weasley, who has become Roman's assistant to gain popularity within the school, is being used as Roman's foot rest. Roman agrees to treat Joshua, and begins to 'hypnotize' Joshua, but when it looks like Joshua remembers, he suddenly yells, "Bang, bang, bang, I like teeth!". After this fails, the Schoolboys realize that they have to go to P.E, and get changed. They help locate Joshua's bag, and then Nathan suggests that they should show Joshua a place in which he has a lot of memories, and he may remember all the times they've hung out there. Josh and Nicholas agree with this and take Joshua there, which seems to get him to remember. Joshua then falls back, claiming that the strong memories worked, and that he remembers the Schoolboys. However, the troubles are not over when Joshua recalls the incident, with him being hit. After questioning over who would do this, the Schoolboys hear a voice from somewhere stating, "I would.". They look around for the person who said this, and see that a boy with a jumper on his head is standing on the hill, watching them. The Schoolboys give chase to Jumper Head when the film ends, with Josh's last line, "Just like old times, eh?". thumb|300px|right|The fourth Schoolboys movie. Moral The object of this film was to give Joshua Kerr more screen time. It basically had no real meaning when it comes to morals, as it was basically directed at comedy. (Even though nobody laughs) The Cast *Joshua Kerr *Josh Kingston *Samuel Murray *Nathan Jacob *Nicholas Spencer *Daniel Weasley (First Appearance) *High King Roman (First Appearance) *Jumper Head (First Appearance) Behind the Scenes The fourth movie took the longest to film. It took three days of filming. It also had 2 minutes of cut footage excluded from the final film, because parts were either too dry or never released. The ending of the film was supposed to be a cliffhanger for the second season of Schoolboys, which never happened. Due to arguments between the directors, the idea was dropped, and The Schoolboys Series remains unfinished to this day. Category:The Rangitoto Films films Category:The Glam Studio films Category:Schoolboys Category:2010 films